One Special Gift
by Bremol
Summary: It's Robert and Catherine's first Christmas as husband and wife and Robert has a surprise for his lovely lady.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first and only OSN story so far (though there is a sequel to this that has just been sitting on my computer for quite some time) and isn't posted anywhere anymore. I decided I'd put it up here and ****_there_**** just to say it's posted.**

* * *

One year. One glorious, beautiful year of being married to a wonderful, loving man. How had one woman been so lucky? How had she found two special men to share her life with?

Catherine smiled at herself in the mirror as thoughts of Tom, and then Robert, filled her mind. She was indeed a very lucky woman. Robert was just as understanding and patient as Tom had been when it came to her job and its demands. When she would have to get up in the middle of the night for an emergency, Robert was always in their bed waiting for her when she came home hours later. She _never_ slept alone anymore.

Her cheeks flushed as she thought of their love making. A shiver went up her spine as her body reacted to the memories of Robert's tender embrace. She never knew it could be so passionate at her age, but the first time she had been with Robert had proved her wrong.

"Hello, Darling." Robert smiled at her in the mirror from his place leaning against the door frame.

"Oh." Catherine gasped and blushed even more. "Robert. I didn't hear you come in."

Robert winked at her and walked to where she stood. Placing his arms around her, he kissed her ear. "I noticed. What were you thinking so deeply about?"

Catherine dropped her gaze to the floor. "Umm…I was just remembering."

"Oh?" His thumb flicked over the nipple silhouetted against her blouse. "And just what were you remembering?" he teased.

Catherine gasped as he flicked the nipple again. Letting her head fall back against his shoulder, she sighed, "I was thinking about how lucky I've been, and wondering how I found two very special men to love. Of course, that led me to thinking about you. I was remembering the first time we made love." Opening her eyes, she looked at him in the mirror.

"It was beautiful, Catherine." Robert held her gaze in the silvery glass. "Every time we're together is beautiful, but the night I treasure the most, is our wedding night. You were finally mine."

Turning in his embrace, she wrapped her arms around him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh Robert," she whispered. "That night was special for me as well. I never dreamed that I would find another man to share my heart and life with after I lost Tom. I just knew that there wasn't another man out there that would want to share me with my job and be understanding about it like he had been." Catherine traced his mouth with her finger. "But then I met you. Of course, it took me a bit to see the real you, but after you let me behind the wall around the real you, I loved you, and felt guilty for loving another woman's husband."

"I loved you when I saw your tears, and then there was guilt. Guilt for feeling things for another woman that I had only ever felt for my wife, and guilt because I wasn't sorry for those feelings." Robert pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "But, there is no guilt now. Just love for a very special woman."

Catherine smiled dreamily at him. "I can't believe it has been a year."

"I can't either. Are you ready for the party tonight? Michael is excited about getting to see you." Robert tucked her hair behind her ear. "I hear that he's anxious to give you the gift that's supposed to be for the both of us."

"Oh, Robert. Those little ones are so wonderful." Her voice grew wistful as she laid her head on his chest.

Robert gently rubbed her back. He knew what she was thinking about. "They love you, very much, you know. You're all Michael talks about, and little Marybeth babbles, "M'ma_,"_ every time someone says your name. When I go over there and you're not with me, she always looks at me, says, "M'ma," and bats her eyes at me waiting for me to explain what I'm doing there without you." He knew that the children were more than just grandchildren to her, and he intended to make sure they knew just how special she was to all of them, how much they meant to her.

Catherine sniffed and snuggled a bit closer. "I don't want Michael to forget his grandmother. I hope Lori knows that."

"She does, Sweetheart." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Michael hasn't forgotten Marybeth, he's just happy to finally have a grandmother who knows who he is, and who shows him affection and love – who spoils him like grandmothers are supposed to do." Robert smiled down at her upturned face.

"I don't want little Marybeth to never know who her grandmother was, either." Catherine sighed when Robert's gentle touch wiped away her tears.

"I won't let that happen. Lori and I have already talked about it. We're all going to make sure she knows who she was named after. But we also want her to love you because you're going to be the only grandmother she'll know."

"I love them, very much. I'm so thankful to you and Lori for letting me be their grandmother. I would have understood."

Robert shook his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Sweetheart, why would we have done that? You're my wife, it's only right that you're their grandmother." His lips found hers again, a hand wandering up her back to cup her head as he deepened the kiss.

"Robert." Catherine managed to mumble against his lips. "The party…"

Robert reluctantly pulled away from their kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, he took a deep breath. "I know," he sighed. "How much longer do you need to finish getting dressed?"

"Just putting on my shoes and fixing my hair…again." She winked at him with a playful smile.

Robert gave her a pouty look. "Sorry, but you know I can't keep my hands out of your hair." He tucked a wayward strand behind her ear. "I love how you've let it grow out."

"I know you do, and I _do_ know that you can't seem to keep your fingers out of it." She kissed his hand that now rested against her cheek. "I love that you like it this way. I wanted it to be more pleasing to you."

"I liked your hair before." Robert informed her. As he remembered, he'd liked everything there was about this woman standing in front of him.

"I know, but I also know that you would have liked for it to be a bit longer and softer." She smiled. "Anyway, standing here talking isn't getting me ready. Are you all ready?" she called across the room as she moved into her closet and turned the light to find the right pair of shoes.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'll just go bank the fire while you finish."

"Alright, Darling."

Robert made his way into the living room, grinning as he looked at the already banked fire. That had been done shortly after he'd arrived home, but he'd had to think of some excuse to go and get her present from its hiding place. Holding the velvet box in his hand, he opened it to make sure its contents weren't tangled up. As he stared at the gift, he hoped Catherine liked it. Hearing her behind him, he hurriedly closed the box and slipped it into his pocket.

"Ready?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Mmm hmm." Catherine smiled at him.

"Good, but before we go," he paused and pulled out the box. "I have a little something for you."

Catherine looked at the velvet box her husband held in front of her. "Robert, it isn't Christmas yet," she whispered even as her hand reached out to take the box.

Robert watched as she hesitated to open it. "I know it isn't Christmas yet, but you'll need this when I give you your gift tomorrow." He smiled. "Go ahead, open it."

Catherine's hands shook as she lifted the lid. Her gasp was followed by a misty eyed, surprised look. "Oh, Robert, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the woman who will be wearing it." He lifted the necklace from its satin bed and carefully placed it around her neck. "Perfect."

Catherine looked down at the necklace lying just above the swell of her breasts. The enchanting black hills gold had been designed into an intricately woven double heart. "Robert, is something missing?"

"No, Sweetheart. It's made so that you can put a picture in it if you would like, or you can wear it like this."

"Oh. I'll have to find a picture of us and have it shrunk so that I can have you close to my heart." She turned and moved into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled at him, her eyes a bit teary. "I love you."

"And I'm so very lucky that you do." Robert wiped a tear with his thumb. "I love you, too, Mrs. Woodward. Now, we need to go or Michael will be calling here demanding to know why I haven't brought his Grandma Catherine to see him."

Catherine chuckled, "I'm ready. The faster we get to the party, the faster we get home so that I can properly thank you." Her eyes gleamed with the barely controlled desire that always seemed to be simmering just under the surface.

Robert moaned, "Don't look at me like that or I won't be responsible for my actions and we'll have a very upset grandson."

Catherine chuckled and pulled out of the embrace. "I promise I'll be good."

"Well, you don't have to be good _all_ night." Robert helped her slip into her coat.

"Oh, I had no intentions of being good _all_ night, only for the party." Catherine smiled knowingly at him as she grabbed her purse.

"Come on then, let's go." Robert took her arm and led her out the door to the waiting car. He couldn't wait to get her back home because as much as he loved their grandchildren, he loved making love to his wife even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: An this is where the story earns its rating change...**

* * *

Catherine sat with little Marybeth snuggled against her, the little cherubic face tucked close to her neck as she peacefully slumbered. Michael was also sleeping peacefully, his head resting on Catherine's lap. She smiled at Robert as he snapped a few pictures. Tonight had been wonderful. The family had gone all out to celebrate she and Robert's first wedding anniversary along with Marybeth's birthday and Christmas since she and Robert would be going to the cabin early Christmas morning to celebrate their anniversary and Christmas in their own special way. She was thankful that everyone had understood and been perfectly agreeable to the arrangement when she and Robert suggested it.

The grandchildren had each made their own little gifts (Marybeth with help, of course), and Lori and Jeff had bought tickets for she and Robert to go on a month long cruise of the British Isles for an anniversary trip at the end of the holidays. She and Robert had in turn given the children and grandchildren their gifts, the evidence of which, was still lying about the floor in the form of ripped and wadded up wrapping paper and bows.

Robert smiled at his lovely wife. She made a beautiful picture sitting there with two small children sleeping so peacefully against her. His thoughts wondered to the gift he planned to give her when she woke up in the morning, and he felt his heart constrict with a sudden bout of nerves. Was it really the right thing to do? Would she really like the gift? Or would it disappoint her? Seeing Catherine kiss little Marybeth's head when she whimpered, his doubts disappeared. His gift was perfect.

"Darling, why don't you let me help you lay them down?" Robert whispered as he carefully sat down beside her. "Your arm must be getting tired from holding the peanut, and I know your legs must be asleep by now after having Michael's heavy head on them for so long."

Catherine smiled and tried not to chuckle. "I think that is a wonderful idea because you're right…my arm and legs are tired." She hummed at his soft kiss. "Be good," she scolded gently.

"I've been good all night, Love." Robert whispered as he bent over to lift Michael into his arms. "Lori is in the nursery waiting for the peanut. I'll take Michael to his room then meet you at the top of the stairs."

Catherine carefully stood up, patting little Marybeth's back when she stirred. "Alright," she agreed then followed him slowly up the stairs.

RnC

"Robert?"

"Yes, Love?" Robert brought their joined hands to his lips, placing a tender kiss to the back of her hand.

"Is everything alright with Jaclyn?" Catherine asked as they slowly made their way to the small pond just below their home.

Robert smiled. "Yes, Darling. Stop worrying. She will be home for New Years."

"I'm sorry. I know that you told me she was going to meet her fiancé's family, but it just seemed a bit strange that she would choose not to be with her family for Christmas." Catherine sighed. "I just always feel like she's not happy with me."

Robert stopped beside the large, now bare, shade tree and pulled Catherine into his arms. "Love, Jaclyn has always been a bit flighty, you have to take her one mood at a time." He kissed her soft lips. "She will be home in time for us to have dinner with them before we leave to start our anniversary trip. She told me, when I talked to her last, that she has a gift for us that she wanted to give to us in person instead of mailing. My guess is it's a painting."

Catherine smiled up into her husband's loving gaze. "If you're sure, then I'll stop worrying. I just don't want to cause trouble between your children and you."

Robert tapped her nose with his finger. "Look, my love." He turned her attention to the moon rising over the frozen water beside them.

"It's beautiful, just as it always is." Catherine's blue eyes fairly glowed in the moonlight.

"It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as the woman I'm holding in my arms." Robert whispered close to her ear, his nose moving to nuzzle her neck, making soft sniffing noises.

Catherine shivered in her husband's embrace. "Robert?"

"Yes?" He nibbled on her ear.

"I want to go back to the house now." Her voice was low and husky, blending with the mists of the night surrounding them.

Robert's pulse quickened at the husky desire in his wife's voice. "Tired of looking at the moonrise already, Sweetheart?" His own voice was low and belied his teasing manner.

Arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, Catherine pressed her lower body closer to his. "I'm more interested in the rise of…something else."

"Well, then, by all means, Mrs. Woodward, lead the way." Robert let his arms fall from their embrace, his hand finding hers as she started down the path back to their home.

RnC

The fire burned bright, illuminating the room with its warm amber glow. Robert stood staring into the flames thinking about the lonely Christmases he had spent after Marybeth had gotten sick. He had secretly grown to hate the holidays, but because of his girls and Michael, had kept those feelings to himself.

How a stranger had been able to so easily read him, when his own family couldn't, he had never fully understood, but his Catherine had seen the pain he'd been hiding. Maybe it had been because she had been in the same situation. At least that was how she always explained it, but he was never really quite satisfied with that answer.

No, it couldn't have been simply because she'd been there.

He shook his head.

Fate had played a part in their lives and brought them together as they had always been meant to be. Their love was too deep, too quick, for it to have just been two people, with something in common, coincidently meeting. He smiled at the thought of his wife and the life they had shared for the last year. Midnight emergencies and all, the love she gave him was worth a few disrupted dinners and nights of sleep.

Catherine stood silently admiring the handsome form of her husband. Why had she been there that night at just the right time to meet a man that would steal her heart by morning? She often told him that it had just been one broken heart recognizing another, one person recognizing someone going through the same hurt they had gone through, but that was too simple. It hadn't been just coincidence, the love they shared ran too deep for that.

"Robert." Her soft voice broke through his thoughts making him turn with a smile full of love.

"Catherine, my love." He held out his arms, wrapping them tightly about her as she settled her body next to his. "Is this new?" he questioned as his hands moved over the pale blue satin that covered her body.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, I bought it earlier today. I wanted something new for tonight." She sighed when Robert placed a light kiss on the top of her head then trailed his kisses down to her ear. "Mmm," she moaned when his lips sucked the lobe of her ear between them, his teeth lightly nipping at the soft flesh.

Robert smiled at the response his kisses were eliciting from his wife. Licking the spot on her neck where her heart beat pulsed, he felt her shiver. "I love you," he whispered. His lips sucked, his teeth nipped, as he covered her soft shoulders in kisses. Using his teeth, he tugged the thin strap of her negligee from her shoulder then placed soft, feathery kisses on the creamy skin. Nuzzling her neck with his nose, he moved his attention to the other shoulder, repeating his earlier movements until the satin negligee lay in a blue pool at their feet.

"Hhhh." Catherine inhaled sharply as Robert's hands caressed over her curves. "Robert," she sighed on a breathy exhale. His hands cupped her breasts while his thumbs rubbed over her nipples in a taunting circular motion, causing the already tight tips to become more pronounced. Letting her head fall back, she held onto his shoulders as his hands kneaded the full flesh they held.

Robert watched his wife's face as his touch made her moan, her beautiful face awash in amber light as the power of their desire began to envelope them in its haze. He knew that she was close and that all he would have to do was lean forward and suckle a taut rosy tip into his mouth, but he wanted to build the tension up until she was practically begging him for release. He felt her tremble against him as her chest heaved with each breath she took. Rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he let his free hand caress a trail over her ribs to the small of her back, pulling her lower body closer to his.

"Robert!" Catherine gasped out as she struggled to form coherent thoughts through the haze of aching need that surrounded her.

"Yes, Love?" he whispered against her neck as his tongue once again licked over the pulse point.

"You're overdressed."

Robert smiled as he leaned back and watched her face. "I know," he answered just before he leaned forward once more, taking a taut nipple into his mouth and gently suckling.

"Ooh." Catherine gasped. Gripping Robert's shoulders until her fingernails dug into the cotton covered flesh, she felt her muscles trembling with the tension Robert's hands and mouth caused with each squeeze and suckle.

"Let go, Love. Come for me." Robert breathed against the warm flesh in his mouth before gently nipping. As she cried out her release, he felt her go limp against him and gripped her trembling body to keep her from falling to the floor. "Yes, my love." His warm breath caressed her ear as he slipped a hand between her thighs, caressing the wet folds still pulsing from the orgasm that had just surged through his wife's body.

"Robert, please." Catherine whimpered even as her body, just barely coming down from the first orgasm, started the upward climb toward release once more. Her hands fisted in the material of his robe, her back arching as another orgasm violently ripped through her.

Pleased with the pleasure that washed over the beautiful face of his wife, Robert, his hand still lightly caressing the swollen flesh beneath it, pulled Catherine close with his free hand and placed soft kisses on her eyes, nose, then lips. "Easy, Love," he whispered as she went limp in his arms, her head collapsing onto his chest.

Catherine gripped Robert as tightly as she could, her body feeling completely boneless, her mind focused wholly on the hand still stroking the intimate flesh between her thighs. Finally having some of her control back, she slipped her hands between them, untying the knotted belt that held his robe closed. Slipping her hands inside, she caressed the flesh of his hips, moving to cup his buttocks as she squirmed in response to his finger dipping between her silken folds into her wet warmth. Lifting her head, she slid her hands up and pushed the robe off his shoulders.

Robert moved his hands from the soft body of his wife to let his robe fall to the floor. Holding her gaze, he gently guided her to the pallet beside them, her blue eyes a dark sapphire as she settled against the pillows, opening her body to him as her legs parted. "Beautiful," he breathed as he brushed his lips against the soft flesh of her inner thigh. His erection was throbbing painfully, but he couldn't resist the temptation of the swollen flesh that glistened in the light of the fire.

"Robert." His name was a mere whisper as Catherine tangled her fingers in his hair while she gazed lovingly down at the dark head between her thighs. Her husband was being extremely generous tonight, and she intended to return the favor with a little generosity of her own, but that would have to wait. Her hips began to thrust upward as she strained to get closer to his mouth. Moaning at the feel of his tongue dipping inside her, she felt her toes curl as her body stiffened in response to the sensations her husband's ministrations were evoking in her.

Suckling the tiny bud of aroused flesh into his mouth, Robert groaned when Catherine cried out his name as her orgasm flooded her senses, her sweet release flooding his mouth. Groaning as he moved up her body, he thrust deep into her, losing all control as his hips ground wildly against the soft body beneath him.

Catherine wrapped her legs tightly about Robert, her fingernails scraping down his back. "Yes, Robert! Oh god, yes," she cried out with each powerful thrust of her husband's hips.

"Heaven have mercy, my love. I can't hold out any longer." Robert breathlessly warned her before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck as he gave one final powerful thrust before filling her with his want, his desire, his love.

Catherine, hearing her husband's hoarse cry, felt herself falling into the oblivion of ecstasy with him, her over aroused body clutching at the hard flesh pulsing inside it. Her eyes rolled back, the oblivion finally taking over, all thought leaving as her world narrowed to just her and the man holding her tightly in his arms.

Robert, feeling weak, and much as he guessed a rag doll might, laid heavily on top of his wife. Their bodies were drenched and slick, but completely satiated, at least for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here be the end with more M...definitely more M...and of course, the revelation of the special gift. Thank you for the reviews ;)**

* * *

Catherine blinked her eyes trying to regain at least some of her senses. The feel of Robert's hand lightly caressing her shoulder made her sigh, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "That was," her soft voice paused as she tried to think of an adequate word.

Robert smiled then placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "It was as it always has been. Intense, but wonderfully satisfying. Completely satisfying," he whispered, caressing her cheek when she sat up and looked down at him.

She nodded. "Oh yes, most definitely satisfying, but I do believe," Catherine moved from her position beside him, her legs on either side of his body as she straddled him. "Some of it was a bit one sided."

Robert closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Catherine, you don't have to." He opened his eyes and lifted his hands to cup her face. "I didn't do all of that to get something in return. And you're wrong, it wasn't one sided." He smiled at her, the light of the fire giving her porcelain skin a soft glow as she leaned over him.

"I know that you don't expect anything in return, but I want to." Catherine slowly slid down his body, her lips making a trail of fire over his chest, her breasts brushing against his erection, her blue eyes glinting up at him when she heard his breath catch. "Breathe, Darling," she whispered just before wrapping her hand around him.

"Catherine." Robert moaned as her hand began to slowly move up and down. Dear god, but her hands were talented in more than just her chosen field of medicine.

"I love you, Robert." Catherine whispered, placing a soft kiss on the swelled tip of his erection.

Robert held his breath as he watched his wife move lower, knowing what was coming next. Closing his eyes, he griped the sheet in his fists as Catherine took him fully in her mouth. "Oh, Love." His voice a husky rasp.

Trying desperately to control himself, he pushed his hips against the floor, but couldn't control the upward thrust when he felt the soft hum coming from his wife's throat vibrating through the flesh she held in such an intimate kiss.

Recognizing the signs that told her he was on edge, Catherine let him slip from her mouth. Moving back to her earlier position, she settled her wet and aching center over him. "Oh yes," her breath came out in short rasps as Robert plunged his hips upward, his body filling hers completely. Leaning forward, her hands coming to rest on either side of his head, she looked down at her husband and noted the way his eyes had darkened.

"This is the way to celebrate one's anniversary." Robert panted out, his hands coming up to grip her waist.

Catherine covered his mouth with hers, her tongue delving inside, their mingled tongues mimicking the intense movements of their bodies. Moans, sighs, and whimpers, filled the air around them as their bodies frantically reached for release, finally finding it with a shout and cry of the others name.

RnC

Catherine stretched, a yawn contorting her mouth as her eyes blinked open against the sun filtering in through the French doors. As another yawn found its way out, she wondered how they had wound up in their bed. Rolling over, expecting to see her husband, a frown replaced the yawn that had started just before she realized she was alone. Sitting up, the frown disappeared when she spotted the note and red rose lying across Robert's pillow.

_Good morning, Beautiful,_

_I know that you are not accustomed to waking alone anymore, but there was something important that I had to do. Smell the rose then put it in the glass of water on your vanity and then come out to the den._

_Love you,_

_Robert_

"Such a cryptic note this early in the morning," she mumbled with a silly grin as she hurried out of bed. Slipping on her robe, she inhaled the fragrance of the beautiful flower she held in her hand as she made her way to her vanity. Placing the rose in the glass, she looked at herself in the mirror, the same silly grin from earlier appearing once again.

"You, Catherine Woodward, are a very well loved woman," she told herself as she ran her fingers through her mussed hair.

Robert paced the floor of the den, nervous about his gift and the reaction his wife would have when she saw it. Looking at the clock on the mantel, he knew that she would be waking soon. Checking on the gift one last time, the sound behind him alerted him to his wife's presence and he turned, quickly moving to make sure the gift was concealed behind him. Smiling at the beautiful picture his wife made, he held out his hand when she started to walk toward him.

"Sit on the sofa," he whispered.

"Robert? What game are you playing?" Catherine whispered with a slight chuckle. "You know how I hate to wait."

"Yes, Love, I do. Now, sit down on the sofa and open your necklace." Robert watched in nervous anticipation as she sat down and opened the necklace he'd given her the night before.

Catherine frowned. "Robert?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Close your eyes, Sweetheart. You'll understand soon enough." He waited for her to close her eyes then turned and picked up the small gift behind him. Kneeling in front of her, he placed a soft kiss to her nose. "I love you, so very much, Catherine," he whispered as he settled the small gift in her arms.

Catherine didn't wait for his permission to open her eyes. Her eyes flew open and looked down almost as soon as she felt the weight in her arms. Staring up at her were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Tears filled her eyes as she brought the tiny bundle close to her face, her lips gently kissing the downy head cradled in the crook of her arm. "Oh Robert," she choked out. "How?"

Robert exhaled the breath he'd been holding as he waited for her reaction. "A little bird told me about her. When I heard how you saved her life after her mother had been in a fatal car accident, I made sure there wasn't any family, and then I pulled a few strings." He leaned close again, his thumb wiping a tear from her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers. "She's yours, Catherine. All free and clear, the papers ready to be signed and filed."

Catherine drew a shuddering breath, her emotions completely in shambles as she continued to stare down at the baby in her arms. Hers. Theirs. "She's ours, Robert. Ours." Finally looking up, she rubbed her nose against her husband's. "Now I understand the necklace. This picture is of her."

Robert nodded. "Yes." He finally pulled back and looked at her. "Are you really and truly happy?"

The smile she gave him was a bit shaky, but a smile none the less. "Happy? How, my love, can you ask such a thing? I am happier now than I have ever been." She kissed him lovingly. "What shall we name her?"

"Millie Robin."

Catherine smiled at him, the memories of that time in their lives sparkling in her eyes. "Perfect. We'll call her Robin."

"Perfect." Robert mimicked her with a smile. Pushing himself up from the floor, he sat on the sofa and pulled her carefully against him. "I think she likes you…Mama."

"Mama." Catherine whispered with a shaking voice. She never dreamed that one day she would be called that, but now, thanks to her husband's special gift, she was going to be able to be a mother. "Thank you for this very special gift."

Robert caressed her cheek. "Anything for you, Sweetheart, because you are _my_ one special gift."


End file.
